


热-Hot

by Snowyyin



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyyin/pseuds/Snowyyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>等级： NC17-让我们来围观嘿嘿嘿<br/>配对：SB<br/>风格：日常温馨 (我毫无深度的OOC幻想)<br/>长度：短篇<br/>第一次炖肉，可能手抖造成味道古怪还请见谅~</p><p>注：这玩意儿的之所以诞生完全是因为我前天穿错了衣服，又在外面奔波了一天被闷热的天气折磨的差点吐魂。回家甩掉衣服的一瞬间我觉得我简直体验了何谓重生。<br/>于是突然的我想，蝙蝠你一身黑还包那么严实我不信你不会觉得热。你不好意思说我明白，我这么善解人意就让大超给你解个暑吧, 大晚上的也不用谢了。^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	热-Hot

八月，对于世界上大多数地方而言都不是个凉爽的季节，即使是哥谭。  
街上稀稀拉拉的来往着几个行人，看上去都有点儿垂头丧气。现在不过是周六晚上十点，在夜生活丰富的可以让选择恐惧症患者直接崩溃的哥谭，行人的表现实在是有些愧对了不夜城这个赞誉。不过也的确不能责怪他们，因为今天晚上闷热的实在是离谱。大概是憋着一场暴雨，空气现在压得让人简直无法呼吸。路上的人都急着去有空调的地方，已经被冷气吹佛的人估计只有世界末日才能让他们出来了。于是这个哥谭的夜晚，只有一些心怀不轨的人还在外面蠢蠢欲动。啊, 还有一个人也在外面，就是被那些不怀好意的人所提防的蝙蝠侠。

一栋高楼的顶端，在装饰用的钟阁旁黑漆漆的哥谭骑士潜伏在一蹲龇牙咧嘴的石像阴影里。  
大夏天穿一身黑明显不是个明智的选择，更何况这个人还非常想不开的把自己包的只剩半张脸露着。说心里话，就冲这个哥谭市长就应该给蝙蝠颁发一个什么最值得尊敬市民之类的奖杯，还要是纯金镶钻的那种。蝙蝠现在是第一次从心底觉得自己这身行头可能需要升个级，伸出手在空气里捏了一下而皮手套就马上发出了吱吱声。他认真的想，他大概需要和福克斯研究一下怎么让蝙蝠衣穿起来更凉爽一点。身上已经出了一层薄薄的汗，棉麻质的内衣带着湿意紧紧贴着皮肤。因为防御的需要，蝙蝠衣的散热性能真的不是很好，热的让人发晕的蒸气憋在衣服里 即使自控力如蝙蝠此刻也恨不得把自己的盔甲给直接撕了。如果是布鲁斯，可能早已把衬衣解的不忍直视，但蝙蝠只是继续用高倍夜视望远镜观察着四下 并监听着通讯器里的信息罢了。

为什么不直接在洞里呆着？  
如果每次事件发生，蝙蝠侠都从韦恩庄园周边出发，蝙蝠相信哥谭的记者们一定没有大都会某家报社的记者们那么蠢。也许是时候多建几个基地分散公众注意力，试图解决中暑危机的思绪突然被一个蓝不拉叽的飘浮物给打断了。蝙蝠盯着那个飘浮物，发觉自己不由自主的感受到一种深入骨髓的“恨意”。漂浮物那深蓝色的衣服看起来就像是北冰洋，而且它的设计怎么看都透气性很好。。。去它的氪星技术！那领子开的一直都那么大吗？锁骨就那么大咧咧的露着，一定很凉快吧。越来越近，飘浮物的脸上还带着种惬意的微笑。刺眼。。。这是蝙蝠对那个可以征服男女老少的笑容此时最友好的评价。一滴汗水缓缓地沿着漂亮的弧度从蝙蝠头盔里滴落到石像头顶，呵！那个飘浮物甚至不用带面罩却没有被任何人识破，这简直是这个闷热潮湿的夜晚蝙蝠得到的最大嘲讽。飘浮物显然没意识到自己现在已经被蝙蝠脑子里的布鲁斯扎了几万遍小人，乐呵呵的把一个巨大的保温箱举到了看不出表情的男人面前。

“我去看你给我留的实验报告，Alf 让我把这个带给你。”  
超人飘到蝙蝠的身边坐下，接着就看见蝙蝠像逃避瘟疫般的迅速拉开了他们之间的距离。  
“别离我这么近，太阳能吸收器。” 说着，被皮手套包裹的手指轻巧的拨开了箱子搭扣。两人份的简易三明治？蝙蝠觉得阿福真不需要给那个以辐射为生的外星人准备什么人类食物，而且为什么自己已经被默认为会和那个外星人共进宵夜了？箱子的第一层被蝙蝠嫌弃的放在了钟阁的围沿上，然后他看见了他此刻最需要的东西安详的躺在第二层。玻璃瓶上散发着的冷雾让蝙蝠从喉咙里发出一声小小的咕噜，翠绿的液体在里面清爽的晃动。翠绿，大概是某种幸运色，蝙蝠如是想。而超人在旁边就看到蝙蝠从还在自己腿上放着的箱子里掏出了一个氪石绿的瓶子并露出了微笑。

超人不知道该怎么形容现在双手捧着瓶子的蝙蝠，蝙蝠现在像极了自己前几天去幼儿园时抱着超人玩偶傻傻看着自己的小孩。一瞬间，超人感觉自己马上就要被大部分时间都是面瘫模式的爱人弄的大笑了。真的太可爱了！所幸他还是硬生生把大笑憋成了一个浅浅的微笑。大概是真的被热惨了，氪星人的体质让他不会被这种天气所困但他很清楚人类会多不舒服。其实即使今天没有阿福的嘱托，他也是准备来给蝙蝠送点东西的。此时，被视若珍宝的瓶子在蝙蝠手里扭开了，一阵清冽的阿福特制绿茶的香气带着凉意在两人之间扩散开来。原本放在瓶子旁边的两个小杯子被直接忽略，蝙蝠带着种一夫当关，谁和他分这杯茶他就直接把谁埋在蝙蝠洞底的气势直接让茶少了一半。咕咚咕咚咕咚，蝙蝠是真的热的快发疯了。他完全不想注意任何礼节或者什么的，喝的像个乡下强盗的他现在大概会让阿福扶额抱怨。美好的凉意从喉咙往身体里蔓延，蝙蝠又举起了瓶子慢慢的喝起来。之前蝙蝠猛灌时，由于瓶口太大，几股液体就那么沿着嘴角溢出然后滚到蝙蝠衣上消失了。也就是那时候，超人开始觉得自己不该用幼儿园小孩来形容蝙蝠的，最起码他现在就不会觉得自己像个变态。他也不该为自己的体质而自得，这样他就可以像人类一样用那个作为借口来证明自己不是个变态。天性自由的他被那滑落的液体挑起了一种被蝙蝠“痛恨”的欲望，而这在蝙蝠两口水间歇里那声如释重负的叹息里又被挑的难以抑制。

而蝙蝠的精力显然已经完全投入进水瓶里，最后一滴水被他的舌头卷进嘴里后还意犹未尽的舔了舔被茶染湿的唇，不够，他还是觉得热。正在心里抱怨的蝙蝠感觉一只手轻车熟路的探到自己的后颈，温凉的手指几下就打开了后领口。热气沿着这个开口向外窜出，蝙蝠不自觉地向后微微靠去，他已经没有心思把那只鬼鬼祟祟的手拍掉，毕竟现在太热了而且他们现在可是露天在一栋银行大楼的楼顶。于是他全然把这个行为当成了爱人帮自己散热的体贴，没有任何抗拒的微微低下了头。略微苍白而纤细的脖颈就这样被毫无防备的暴露出来，一小撮头发乱蓬蓬的散出来弯弯曲曲的粘在皮肤上。超人的喉结滚动了一下，伸出手撩开那小撮头发，指尖碰触到的温度有些烫手。他慢慢地凑到蝙蝠的耳边，善解人意的说：“Bruce, 现在不会有人会看到你的。要不要把头盔卸下来，你热的感觉快中暑了。” 虽然是询问的语气，可超人的手却是一直搭在蝙蝠肩上。手下的男人没有说任何话，也没有突然挺起腰来而是保持着一样的姿势。超人明白这是默许了，他弄开剩下两个小小的机关把头盔向上托起，露出的头发因为浸染了汗水看着异常的柔软。空气中还是没有风，蝙蝠却好像被微风吹佛般伸了个小小的懒腰。超人无法控制的轻轻吻在了那截漂亮的后颈上，淡淡的咸味飘进自己的口腔里。直起身的蝙蝠转向了他，而超人彻底明白自己的欲望是不可能再有办法抑制了。蝙蝠的面颊带着一种不自然的潮红，眼神因为高温的折磨略略恍惚，严严实实裹着黑色战甲的身躯随着呼吸起伏着，所有的一切都要命的像刚经历完某件事情之后。超人放弃似的把眼前的人带向自己，吻在那微微开启的唇上。

刚一回过头就被吻住的蝙蝠愣了下，又马上就接受了这个吻。他和超人有小半个月没这样独处了，虽然没说什么但他的确是期待着的。蝙蝠自嘲的感慨，再早个两三年他是无论如何都不会相信自己竟然会有期待谁的一天。准确说，他不会相信自己会有爱情这东西，但他的确就爱上了，还是这家伙。超人在他后颈上揉捏的触感非常舒适，于是心情也着跟平缓下来。他在心里轻轻地笑了一声，然后伸出手勾住超人的脖子加深了还只是印在自己唇上的吻。吻开始变得越来越煽情，蝙蝠的舌头勾住了超人还有些木讷的舌头，等待回应的超人立马识趣的积极回吻回去。  
在大部分事情尤其是跟蝙蝠相关的一些事情上，超人是个相当好的学生而且天赋极高。就接吻而言，从最初被嘲笑还不如吻一个枕头到现在能让蝙蝠有些微微颤抖的水平真没花多长时间。超人的舌头现在正从蝙蝠的舌底根部划过，那里应该是人类身体最柔软敏感的部位之一。舌与舌纠缠着，唇与唇厮磨着，从唇缝里溢出的津液被乌云里晦暗的月光照映的暧昧不堪。”咔哒”，蝙蝠的腰带被超人自作主张的解开了，蝙蝠一下子从顺从变得抗拒起来。不幸的是，被蝙蝠教出来的学生完全没有辜负他的老师，完美验证了名师出高徒。在氪星人不用像人类那样呼吸的先决条件下，蝙蝠发现自己再次被夺去控制权，后颈和侧腰被牢牢的按住，试图推开超人的双手现在看上去除了欲拒还迎没有任何其他词语可以修饰。热，终于成为了两人的共同感受。超人觉得身体里像是有把火烧着，而蝙蝠的汗珠已经开始争先恐后的从额头滑落。这个黏腻的吻终于结束了，蝙蝠大口的呼吸着低气压下稀薄无比的空气，悲伤地发现他引以为傲的战甲已经被解开了。 

“放开！”蝙蝠沉着嗓子说：“我可没兴趣陪你这蠢货毫无廉耻的在这儿做些什么。”  
蝙蝠终于找回了力气，挣开了束缚着自己的怀抱。事情的发展趋势但凡是个成人都会预测到，同样显而易见的是单纯出来夜巡的蝙蝠并不想让事情按某人的想法发展下去。可蝙蝠试图处理战甲危机的手却被握住，接着整个人就被猛地转成了背向对方的样子，右腿为调整这个别扭的姿势被迫跪在了平台上。超人体内的燥热完全没有输给蝙蝠，虽然起因风马牛不相及。不顾蝙蝠反对，上半身的黑色战衣就给超人半扯半拽的弄了下来。嘭！蝙蝠和自己的半件战甲告了别。蝙蝠开始后悔自己选了这么个地方夜巡，不仅高而且没有任何防护措施。呵，即使是他也不可能从这儿逃离。身体左侧一点点就是灯火阑珊的哥谭，大半个城市一览无遗。一览无遗。。。。。。蝙蝠开始重新挣扎起来，他可不想在人们头顶做这件事儿。 蝙蝠有些痛苦的想象了一下隔天头条是一张少儿不宜的报道，不行，哪怕是对哥谭也突破底线了。  
其实蝙蝠真不用担心，因为这个楼的高度和他俩的位置不会有谁无意间能看到，再说，谁会无聊的在这样一个夜晚用高倍相机到处看？忍无可忍的超人也是这么想的，所以蝙蝠就这样被已打定心意的超人用蛮力封住所有反抗后被按在了那个面目扭曲的石像上。简直够了，蝙蝠下意识去摸自己的腰带却只摸到已经半露的腰，他那瞬间的表情让石像都慈祥了许多。腰带和上衣躺在一起呐，蝙蝠悔恨的怒斥十几分钟前的自己为什么让人那么轻易的脱了腰带。超人倾身伏在蝙蝠的背上，双手轻轻地抚摸着明显已经炸毛的爱人。蝙蝠薄薄的耳廓被身后的男人轻轻咬住，温热的气息灌进耳道让蝙蝠打了个颤儿。这会儿，超人用十分温和干净的声线说着完全不搭调的话:“我有个方法能让你凉快下来。”

办法？！隔着厚实的裤子都可以感觉到超人贴在自己臀部的某个糟糕部位，这个氪星种马！   
“否决，而你快给我下去！”蝙蝠撑在石像上负隅顽抗，“这样我只可能热死过去吧，你这智商还真是越来越高了。”说话间向后击去的肘击毫无悬念的被接下，超人握住蝙蝠的手腕，含住了还在黑色皮革里的手指。这人是从哪学的这些有的没的，蝙蝠现在觉得自己真的是低估了这个被他一直嘲笑的蓝色童子军。侧过头的蝙蝠可以看见自己的手指被超人漂亮的嘴唇包裹住慢慢吞吐，津液给皮革镀上了层润泽的色彩，指尖传来的压迫感让蝙蝠的热源微微转移了。趁着爱人分神偷偷解开了对方裤子的超人今晚明显是亮出了最近积累的某些知识，他向前探出身子在蝙蝠侧方咬住了指尖的皮革极其缓慢而情色的反方向拉起。露出的手 骨节分明而修长，这能精准操作各种高科技仪器的手被超人带着一种湿意吻住。回过神的蝙蝠底气被消减掉很多，他用着自己都觉得没有任何意义的语气做出了今晚最后一次正面抗争：“现在，从我身上滚下去。”超人回答的声音听上去还是那么纯净，好像他是在教堂里布教而不是在这干些会让修女握住十字架的勾当。“Bat。即使我是个恬不知耻的氪星人”超人挺动了一下胯部，弄得蝙蝠回头瞪了他一眼。

蝙蝠你是永远不会记住这种情况下瞪视只会让一切变得更糟吗？

那颇具风情的愤怒眼神让超人超人享受般的在蝙蝠肩窝接着说:“我也没有硬着老二在天上飞的习惯。” 你自己硬起来的关我什么事，对着空气来一发好了别来找我。蝙蝠这句抱怨没能说出口，因为超人的手从裤口伸进去握住了他也微微勃起的小兄弟。那手指直接在铃口一捏，一丝黏腻的液体就被挤压出来。超人调笑的声音在蝙蝠的皮肤上响起:“再说，你也硬了，Bat。” 蝙蝠的双手已经都撤回，正自暴自弃的抱着石像的大脑袋，石像身上的凉意微微缓解了蝙蝠的躁意。但超人可没打算让爱人把注意力集中在石像上，他用指甲轻轻地从柱身上刮过，然后把那条有些碍事儿的裤子给褪到了蝙蝠的腿弯。勃起的嫩肉上粗粝的摩擦感让蝙蝠倒吸了一口气，原本浅红色的柱身在被内裤的布料包住的套弄下变得越来越红。

无法抑制的气音从蝙蝠喉咙里被挤出，超人刚对着蝙蝠那汗津津的脊背吹了口小小的冷空气。四周的空气还是闷热而潮湿，像张薄膜一样死死贴在蝙蝠身上。这时候冷空气这个技能是作弊也是毫无疑问的加分选项。超人得意的看到蝙蝠稍微向后靠了过来，虽然当事人大概只是想降温。自己不就是打算给爱人降温的吗？好心的超人开始轻重有序的揉捏蝙蝠的勃起，指尖下的布料早已湿透。蝙蝠埋在石像上的脸红的和超人的披风有的一拼，呻吟被憋成一股股喘息喷在石头上竟然起了层水汽。蝙蝠感觉一个冰凉的触感抚上了自己的胸口，好舒服，手指又在缨红上停下，恶作剧的捏住揪了起来。蝙蝠被弄得抬起埋着的脸，换到另一颗乳珠的手指刚用让他感觉有些疼痛的力度掐了一下。  
“痛。。”  
被热气蒸迷糊的蝙蝠发出了一声抱怨，扭动里乱七八糟支棱着的头发从超人的脸上扫过。超人那天蓝色的瞳仁变得越来越暗，如果蝙蝠再稍微清醒一点大概会选择接着抗争会儿。因为那片蓝看上去如同风暴即将来袭的海洋一般，压迫而危险。蝙蝠的内衣被向上推去，充斥着斑驳伤痕的后背被超人怜惜的吻着，舌尖从一个疤痕滑向另一个，手指轻轻地弹了一下被欺负到红肿的小挺立接着转移到挺翘的臀部去了。肉色从轻薄的黑色布料里透出，超人则把布料拉扯的更加透明直到 噗 的一声。内裤被从后面撕了一个不大不小的洞，臀缝诱人的弧线让超人感叹了一声拉奥。蝙蝠也很想感谢超人的拉奥，现在这个穿着被改造的情趣内裤的造型明显糟透了。可今晚超人像是已经练习了无数遍一般的娴熟，蝙蝠的臀瓣被手指轻轻分开露出了还羞涩紧闭着的浅色穴口。蝙蝠恼火的感觉自己的节奏完全被超人带走了，不知道自己被“夸奖”的超人看到了第二层箱子里的一个金色的小瓶子。瓶盖被旋开，甜甜的蜂蜜被超人蘸在了指尖散出阵轻柔的花香。阿尔弗雷德老先生如果知道他花了快半个小时配制出的调味蜜被用到了哪里，大概一段日子都不会再花时间准备第二份餐点了。  
“嗯。。哼。”金色的蜜被超人小心翼翼的抹在了那微微收缩着的皱褶上，手指等穴口被揉压到怯生生张开了点儿就离开了。蝙蝠正在纳闷，立马一根再次变得冰凉的手指顺着润滑用力的戳进炙热的后穴，轻微的刺痛伴随凉意让蝙蝠的阴茎在超人的手里弹跳了一下。手指被受到刺激的括约肌紧紧咬住， “哈。。”蝙蝠用力的吸了一口气，体内的手指弯曲起来让超人的第二根手指也顺利滑了进去。两根手指在后穴搅拌按压，前面的勃起被用力的撸动着，蝙蝠感觉自己体内的热气伴随着从小腹蔓延开来的酸胀都集中到了那个正在吐着白色粘液的小口。超人手上滑动的速度越来越快，不知道什么时候滑进去的第三根手指和它的同伴并了起来重重的按压住蝙蝠身体里最敏感的地方，那力度简直粗鲁。蝙蝠的气息被冰火交加的触感弄得微微滞结，腰部不住地颤动起来。“哈！啊。。。”被前后攻击的蝙蝠还是没能完全忍住自己的呻吟，不情愿的射在了内裤里。  
心脏跳动的像是发了狂，蝙蝠伏在石像上平息着有段时间没有过的窒息感。超人在后面重重的出了口气，他现在完全否认自己是变态这事儿了。因为超人相信没有人在看到这样的场景后还可以平静走人的，如果有，那绝对是超人心里的无双圣人。眼前男人总是挺的直直的腰坍出一个凹陷，腰窝里积了一小洼被天气和自己逼出的汗水。超人扯开了自己衣服的上半部分，看着眼前那个最勾心夺魄的地方，蝙蝠一部分光裸的屁股从那个自己撕开的破洞里露出来，臀缝里还带着蜜渍。这是无意弄出来的，但超人有心让这个漂亮的失误继续保持下去。蝙蝠的喘息不再紊乱了，但也不会让他现在的惹火程度打任何折扣。所以超人贴了上去，下身紧紧顶着蝙蝠的屁股。  
Fuck！超人是准备就这么来吗？蝙蝠的造型很糟糕，糟糕到足已写进黑历史里。如果有谁可以给蝙蝠来个360度全景，我们就可以看到一个跪撅着，裤子被褪到一半的英俊男人。男人的臀肉被内裤的破洞挤的微微凸起，湿漉漉的臀缝半掩着刚被玩弄过的穴口。内衣被拉到了胸口上方，乳尖挤压在石像上，一只手上还套了只没有任何意义的皮手套。殷红的唇压抑的吐出喘意，蝙蝠现在的模样也许可以成为某种杀伤性武器，效果估计可以让哥谭的一部分罪犯直接爆血管。但现在这件杀伤性武器的威力全都报应到了积极参与了武器研发的人身上，超人只觉得自己的血管要爆了。他按住了蝙蝠又试图抗议的腰身，解开了把自己绷住的裤子，充血的阴茎像个铁棒一样重重打在了蝙蝠的屁股上让蝙蝠发出一声不满的吼声。

“你这。。这是。。。什么恶趣味？”蝙蝠在被自己臀缝里滑动的火热肉棒摩擦下顽强的说出了一句完整的话，而超人的声音终于从平和宁静转变成了不稳定的低沉:“你也不想把DNA留到别人大楼上吧？”  
“那你。。。”，肉棒的顶端在穴口打着转，蝙蝠已经觉得穴口有些抽痛了。后穴没费什么劲就吞下了顶端，这让蝙蝠接下来的半截话毫无说服力，“嗯。。。一开始就给我滚不就行了吗！”   
“是吗？”超人把已经刺入的顶端退了出来，却又随即模仿交合的动作在蝙蝠的臀缝里挺动着。一只手拿起了被扔到后方的蝙蝠腰带，然后拎起来在蝙蝠面前晃动着。“我大概是没办法主动停手了，你要是那么不情愿的话就用那个绿玩意儿吧。” 超人的声音听起来正经极了。蝙蝠完全没有料到超人会玩这么一手，哥谭的黑骑士真的开始气郁了。他盯着在自己面前的腰带左边第三个暗格，此时自己的小兄弟毫无廉耻的违背了主人又恢复了生机。去它的吧！你这氪星混账要是因此阳痿了也是活该。蝙蝠恼羞成怒的扬起手去抓自己的腰带，可在马上就要碰到的一瞬间腰带就又整个被甩到了衣服那边。 

“Kal-El！你！！。。嗯啊！！”蝙蝠的怒骂被毫无预警直接捅进的肉棒成功截断，超人就这么不管不顾的把阴茎完全塞进了扩张还不充分的后穴。太突然了，蝙蝠的眼泪活生生被撞落出来，那根粗壮的肉茎带着强硬的脉动突突的顶进他身体的深处。这个蝙蝠真没办法习惯，穴口被撑的无比光滑紧绷好像下一秒就会渗出血来。不知道这是氪星人的种族优势还是什么，勃起的超人阴茎尺寸绝对可以吓退一帮疯狂粉丝，那些朝思暮想着和超人来一发的男女老少大概会直接把超人从性幻想名单里划掉。毕竟比起做爱什么的，保命才是最重要的。此时这根被恐惧的无辜氪星阴茎用事实证明了它不会要了人类的命，虽然人类可能只指代了蝙蝠一个人。蝙蝠在撕裂般的充胀感里无法抑制的颤抖着，后穴绞着超人的炙热，他的手指紧紧抓住了石像的耳朵。今夜石像面临成为一只耳的风险背着那只剧烈喘息的大蝙蝠，虽然现在蝙蝠看上去已经和大蝙蝠没什么关系了。“你真的太棒了，Bat。。。”超人握住蝙蝠的腰狠狠又往里撞进了一点，“可惜你自己没办法知道。” 谁他妈需要知道这个？蝙蝠狠狠的想。

紧致而湿热的肠道包裹住那个莽撞的不速之客，随着蝙蝠的呼吸挤压纠缠。和蝙蝠的每次性爱超人都觉得简直是天堂之行，“嗯~”一声满足的叹息从超人的鼻子里发出，包裹自己的穴道对异物的自然排斥让超人操干的更加卖力。蝙蝠却是觉得自己被丢进了地狱，那种到处都是岩浆和烈火的地狱。体内的阴茎在这个夏天绝对不是什么降温的好工具，蝙蝠感觉自己的肠道被摩擦的就要烧起来了。疼痛慢慢的被麻痒所替代，早已食髓知味的身体开始叫嚣着空虚。酥麻的感觉刺刺的从交合的部位向两人身上扩散，蝙蝠还在内裤里的勃起被挤压在他自己和石像底端之间，底端繁复的雕花也被迫加入了这场性爱里。薄薄的表皮感觉就快被布料和雕花磨破了，后穴里猛烈的抽插已经变化了方式，那粗大的玩意搅拌着，好像蝙蝠的后穴是个奶油罐似的。蝙蝠被搅拌的埋在他自己的臂弯里近乎哽咽的呼吸着，如同在遭受什么酷刑，他的思维慢慢模糊的只剩快感这部分还算清晰。阴茎被抽出了一大半，超人伸手握住了的爱人的下巴将那张失神的脸转到侧边， 然后吻住了那双发出甜腻呼吸的薄唇。  
这个总是被蝙蝠挖苦的男人贪恋的舔噬着那柔韧的舌，蝙蝠的三寸不烂之舌现在什么音节都发不出来了。超人稍微调整了下姿势，用可以让蝙蝠崩溃的力度和速度撞在了前列腺上。“嗯哼！！。。啊。。呜。。。” 可怜兮兮的呜咽被超人封在蝙蝠的口腔里。蝙蝠的前列腺被毫无怜惜的冲撞着，那根可憎的肉棍每一次挺进都从那儿狠狠刮过。蝙蝠微眯的眼睛里似乎透出种痛苦，被泪水沁透的浓密睫毛无助的抖动着。身后的撞击越来越快，超人终于把注意力分给了蝙蝠身前委委屈屈挺立着的小兄弟，跟着顶弄的节奏被套弄的根部和球体饱胀的让蝙蝠的身体越绷越紧，然后在一次撞击里爆发出来。“啊！~嗯~ ”一声没收住的呻吟染着魅惑从被突然放开的蝙蝠嘴里溢出又马上被压抑。超人这个举动换来蝙蝠用力的故意挤压，是啊，你怎么能指望蝙蝠心甘情愿的一直处于下风。差点失守的超人半报复的撞了几下后就把浓重的白浊射进了蝙蝠的身体，炙热的粘液像是岩浆般烫的蝙蝠一声抽气。蝙蝠看上去微微有点虚脱，汗水让肌肤黏腻的吸附着超人压下来的胸膛。空气好像没有之前那么闷热了，蝙蝠茫然的看着下方的街道上有个女孩扇了一个男孩一巴掌，然后两个人就莫名其妙吻在一起。蝙蝠迷迷糊糊的感觉自己自从和超人在一起之后，干的事情似乎越来越荒唐。超人真的是没有辜负他无所不能的名号，竟然真把鬼魅般哥谭骑士的盔甲一层层给解到只剩一个无比刚毅却又脆弱的男人。蝙蝠恼火又无奈的发现自己很多时候都无法拒绝超人，也许超人于他而言已经可以定义为 被宠溺。

燥热并没有散下去，超人开始恼火刚才没看到爱人高潮时的脸，蝙蝠是那么紧致而湿热，离疲软还早的很的大家伙理所当然的变的更大了。蝙蝠脑海里一些美好的感觉霎时间被后穴里突然变得更大的玩意儿挤得一干二净。“够了！”蝙蝠用手推着身后的男人但显然没有任何作用，呵。。。也许可以学习卢瑟注射氪石溶液了。。。超人则是对姿势非常不满，这个地方对两个人来说太小了导致他完全没有办法施展开。微微向前挪动的蝙蝠试图脱离暂时安静下来的男人，可马上就被直接握住脚腕向后一拉翻了个面。超人觉得自己可能真的是被热傻了，这个地方对于两个人类来说的确太小了但他又不是人类。蝙蝠被弄得整个人向平台外滑去，高空失重的感觉让他紧紧的拉住了他现在唯一的安全防护的手臂。  
老天啊！蝙蝠彻底被超人某方面的创造力震惊的说不出话了，这个发疯的氪星人现在完全飘浮在半空中，阴影已经无法完全遮蔽住超人，而自己瞬间被脱去裤子的双腿正高高架在了对方肩上。太赞了！为什么他的靴子还在，这靴子除了暴露他的身份外还有任何存在价值吗？！离这家银行一个街区的影碟店门口聚集的几个年轻人，现在只要他们中任何一个人抬头望向这边就可以看见超人了，可超人却无所谓似的把刚才有些滑落的阴茎推回了它应该呆着的地方，蝙蝠的担忧难得的在脸上一览无遗。惊恐之下的猛然收缩让超人坏心眼的把紧张兮兮的人又往外拉了一点，结果被蝙蝠一拳砸在下巴上。超人担忧的看了看蝙蝠的手，想去摸却又被挥开了。上身半躺在平台上的蝙蝠的眉毛皱了起来，他拼尽全力的用自己现在的声音弄出了一个咬牙切齿的怒斥:“你是在想什么！！”罪魁祸首的超人却竟然露出了个受伤害的克拉克式表情，委屈的说:“你就那么不愿意公开我们的关系吗？”  
“这完全是两个问题！”蝙蝠瞪着得寸进尺的超人，平息了语气:“我们难道就不能到个有天花板和墙壁的地方吗？比如说你家。” 超人却对这听上去很合理的建议露出听到笑话的表情。他拉近和蝙蝠的距离用双手撑在蝙蝠的两侧，定定看着那双微瞠的双眼 并在那个被自己基本压到对折的人耳边温柔的说:“问题是我没有办法退出来带你走。” 超人挺动了下腰部，提醒着根本不可能被蝙蝠忽视的存在。蝙蝠似乎是明白超人是什么意思了，超人确实就是那个意思，因为他接着就听到对方用无比超人的语气说了一个即使是花孔雀布鲁西都无法接受的假想。 “除非你愿意就这个姿势让我带你飞过去，Bat。”超人现在看上去毫无正义感可言:“如果你还坚持换位置的话，我是真不介意的。” 蝙蝠难得的语塞了，他的表情和超人脸上经常出现的表情惊人的一致，这大概是某种报应吧。 “真不明白你怎么会被公众定义成温良无害。。。”，蝙蝠说出了心里的想法。超人笑咪咪的直起身 看着蝙蝠一字一句的说：“那是因为他们都不是你啊，Bruce。”

笑容可掬的人现在看上去既像世人眼里的超人又像那个小记者克拉克，简言之就是更像超人他本身。蝙蝠挑起的嘴角也终于粘上布鲁斯的笑意，反正已经没得选了那自己最起码要把主动权夺回来一点吧。超人不意外的看到熟悉的游刃有余出现在爱人脸上，然后他的脖子被勾住了，被折腾的黯哑的声音蛊惑的搔动着他的耳膜:“Superman~ 你难道想让我被别人看光吗？” 蝙蝠的手指轻轻地在超人裸露的胸膛上勾勒出一个S。楞了下神的超人不知道弄了个什么小把戏，一层雾气笼在了他们四周。蝙蝠眼里的墨蓝现在看起来熠熠生辉，他眯起眼轻轻地说:“干的好~ Superman。”“我还可以干的更好，一会儿再夸吧。”，超人凝视着开始试图夺回控场权的爱人轻笑:“如果你一会儿还能说话的话。”蝙蝠完全没有在意这个威胁似的挑衅，他收了收自己的穴口，一把抓住超人的后颈把对方扯向自己。墨蓝对上蔚蓝，蝙蝠张开自己微撅的唇不知死活的说:“试试。”

爱人的话就像是丢在汽油上的炸药，超人向上飘了点接近垂直的向那个黏答答的小穴发起进攻。蝙蝠则摆着腰回应每一次撞击，用壁肉像是要绞断那根阴茎一样的用力挤压。“你。，。嗯。。就这点能耐吗？”被操的不太连贯的声音还在嘲讽上方黑发散乱的男人。超人看着身下又溢出泪水的人，抚上了那张嘴唇然后把手指探了进去。 “你这张不饶人的嘴哟。” 蝙蝠轻轻咬住放进嘴里的手指，他像只小奶猫一样吮吸着，所有的轻重缓急都完美复制了超人身下的律动。超人被这样的蝙蝠折腾的想把名为理智的存在直接碾碎，他努力克制住想直接把身下人彻底操到失声痛哭浑身痉挛的欲望 从蝙蝠嘴里抽出手指，接着一条腿被超人放到腰间的蝙蝠被迫侧过了一点身子 就立马被贯穿到了一个前所未有的深度。  
“嗯！！。。啊。。。”这个姿势让蝙蝠彻底被打开，气息一瞬间又开始失控，蝙蝠觉得那根氪星阴茎大概已经快顶到内脏了，过大的压迫感甚至让他微微有些不适应的恶心。超人得意又怜惜的看到男人紧紧咬住的唇已经略微发白 就向后退了点好让男人适应。超人记得这附近好像有个被新找到的敏感点来着，他缓缓地探索者。被唾液弄得滑不溜秋的手指也没闲着，它一路划到两人相接的地方在入口处轻轻地按压。蝙蝠被刚才那一捅暂时弄得安静了一会儿，可也就一会儿，缓过气的人用大腿不规矩的摩擦着超人，靴子甚至在超人后腰上沿尾椎骨上下蹭动起来。“嗯。。”超人的乳尖竟然被蝙蝠凑上去咬了一口。

“Bruce，放松。”超人的话没头没尾的飘进蝙蝠的耳朵里。放松？下一秒让蝙蝠直接断片儿十几秒的快感让超人的肩头被死死咬住。超人找到了那个敏感点，他略退后然近乎残忍的直直顶到了那里，而在穴口的手指也随着刺入挤进已经狭窄不堪的甬道里按压在了蝙蝠的前列腺上。蝙蝠真希望能让这肩膀见血但事实只有他自己牙痛罢了，他刚才差点就尖叫出来，这样一个夜晚，如果自己真的把刚才那声发出来。呵呵。。。估计小半个哥谭都会听见，蝙蝠可不想被值班警察当成什么被害对象搜索。差点成为凶手的超人毫不掩饰脸上的得意洋洋:“还是没什么能耐吗？”   
体内正肆虐的肉茎让蝙蝠从身体深处开始战栗，已经没办法回答超人任何问题了。超人决定接下来不会让蝙蝠有任何机会翻身，因为他听见雷声离这儿已经很近了。超人把蝙蝠的双腿都搭在腰间，带着身下的人向外飘了点然后直接托起那个跟他肩膀杠上的男人。挂在超人的胯上的蝙蝠只有半边肩膀还能依靠在石像上，蝙蝠没有办法的牢牢勾住了眼前的脖子，任由那个开挂的家伙借着此时只对一人有效的重力挤进刚才让他恶心的深度。“呼。。。”快感在体内窜动着，甬道里的精液在重力作用下被一股股带出。“可别漏出来了。你也不希望哪个哥谭市民被砸到头吧？” 超人的口才在此时此刻好的让蝙蝠想事后直接用氪石埋了他。

超人显然还是为自己留下了活路，在十几下肆无忌惮的挺动后他让蝙蝠的后背重新接触到了平台。但这也没让蝙蝠觉得好到那里去，超人刚才的一句“Bruce，你好像被灌满了”让他彻底凌乱了。 蝙蝠内裤里的阴茎这一次都没有怎么被触碰但却翘的比什么时候都挺，他的腰被高高抬起。目之所及的赤红穴肉被带出又推进，后穴痉挛着吞吐着不知疲倦的粗大。蝙蝠的乳头被超人再一次蹂躏的肿胀通红，身上目所能及之处全是不知道什么时候弄上去的星星点点的吻痕。热度，在两人之间蒸腾出汗液和精液混合的味道。喘息和肉体碰撞的声音被逐渐变大的风声和雷声所掩盖，不然哥谭多少有几个人会被迫听一段不明出处的GV广播了，但不过最起码他们不可能看见拯救世界的超人此时正对着哥谭的银行大楼做着活塞运动。 抽插的速度快的让蝙蝠难以承受的仰起脖颈，超人顺势咬在上面让蝙蝠发出了一声呜咽。时间被拉得过长了，蝙蝠试图让自己射出来却被超人直接握住了根部。  
“呜。。快让。。我射。啊！”蝙蝠被折腾的已经无法忍耐，这场需要高度忍耐的性爱成倍的耗费了他的精力，他推搡着身上的男人用尽力气收紧了已经被抽插的难以合拢的穴口。超人却没有打算马上结束，而是轻巧的顶开了试图缠住自己的肉壁开始不规律的冲刺起来。蝙蝠感觉自己像是被迫骑在了一匹下不来的疯马身上，喉咙因为过于用力的忍耐而开始隐隐发痛，他贴着超人的唇轻轻吻着 喃喃的吐息出几个简洁漂亮的字节。  
“解脱我吧，Kal。” 蝙蝠突如其来的氪星语请求，让超人的小腹开始骤然发紧。   
“如你所愿，Bruce。”被同一种语言回应的请求，蝙蝠被放开的欲望终于找到突破口，在再一次被顶入身体深处之后，蝙蝠的阴茎弹跳了几下伴着一声低吟就射了。内裤显然已经超过负荷，粘稠的液体从布料边缘漫出顺着大腿流到了蝙蝠身下垫着的黑色披风上。超人贪恋的注视着男人在高潮里完全失焦的双眼和脆弱的神情，就着这么个打桩似的姿势把精液射进了最深处，深到大概都无法清理出来。蝙蝠被烫的蜷起了脚趾，大汗淋漓的身体被风一吹却竟然打了一个冷颤。蝙蝠昏昏沉沉的想，还真是不热了。  
雷声已经来到哥谭和大都会的上空，超人迅速的清理了现场，而蝙蝠不太清醒的靠在石像上发着愣。超人用蝙蝠的披风包住了被他撕扯的乱七八糟的蝙蝠战甲，突然心虚的想把那条腰带藏起来。蝙蝠被另一件披风温柔的包住，超人实在没有胆量让阿福接收一个被他倒腾成这样的蝙蝠，于是他决定把蝙蝠先带回大都会的公寓去。蝙蝠看上去已经昏昏欲睡，他裹着红色披风被抱在超人怀里，一眨眼就到了克拉克的小公寓。好像已经睡着的男人被小心翼翼的放在了床上，而超人刚刚好赶在暴雨来临之前把剩下的东西都带了回来。

披风被拉开，灯光下疲惫的布鲁斯说不出的狼狈，汗湿的衣服和头发，下半身一片狼藉。超人现在已经彻底变回了克拉克，他轻轻的脱下那已经被撕成情趣用品的黑色布料，未干的精液一下子就流淌开来让床上的人看着更加糟糕了。克拉克担忧的拨开布鲁斯的臀瓣，果然穴口已经红肿了。艳红的穴肉向外微微翻着，白色的粘液从被拉开的穴口向外溢出。布鲁斯发出声含糊不清的哼哼让克拉克害怕的赶紧看了一眼，哈，布鲁斯完全已经睡熟了，他有些笨拙的站起身来去浴室放了一缸热水，接着轻轻把布鲁斯放了进去。清理残局，对超人也好克拉克也好 都不是个容易的事儿。要忍住不檫枪走火的确对年轻气盛的小记者来说是个挑战，但他也没禽兽到对已经被自己累到昏睡过去的人做什么。清理完毕的布鲁斯被细心地涂了药，现在安稳的陷在床里安详的呼吸着，而克拉克迅速冲了个澡，也钻进了蓬松的被子里。

暴雨气势磅礴的席卷了几个城市，从窗户看外面只有一片模糊。克拉克现在除了雨水疯狂敲击玻璃的砰砰声和雷鸣电闪之外，再也听不到外面任何其它的声音，好像整个世界只剩下他们俩了。他把布鲁斯圈进自己的怀里，让人舒适的温度从布鲁斯的背部传递到克拉克的胸口，两个人频率不同的心跳和呼吸声交织在一起却莫名的和谐。  
夜还很长，未来也很长。布鲁斯的气息弥漫在空气里让克拉克感觉到无比的安宁，克拉克略微诧异的感觉眼皮有些重。  
睡神今夜明显没有把任何人忘记，克拉克把脸埋在布鲁斯肩窝里也睡着了。

\----END------

 

奇怪的番外和说明

番外一：（看过Doctor Who 的朋友们应该知道有些外星人就是像个雕像的。）  
Dolfrut是一个热爱旅行的家伙，他已经游历过这个宇宙里很多稀奇古怪的地方了。不过要问起他最喜欢哪个地方，他应该是偏好一个名为地球的蓝色星球。那边有很多有趣的事儿，而且那个文明里的生物建造了一种叫做雕像的艺术品和他的存在极其相似。他最喜欢干的事儿，就是找个墙头无机化的静静呆个数月半载看着人类每天的生活。  
这次地球之旅他在一个叫做哥谭的城市扎了根，这是一个对人类来说有些危险的城市尤其是在夜晚。不过他在这里发现了一个很特别的人类，那个人类看着就像是一种叫做蝙蝠的生物。蝙蝠似乎是这个城市的义警，从他驻扎的这个方向偶尔会看到这个哥谭义警身手敏捷的把一些不太好的人类给捉起来送到警局。他觉得很神奇，那个人类看上去明明是那么脆弱却又强大的有些让他都惊讶。他时而想也许自己某天可以去结交一下这个人类，希望不会因而被送去某个区做研究。可惜他的形态难以给他这个机会，所以他也就想想罢了。  
然而他真的等到了个机会，蝙蝠这个晚上竟然跑到了他这里夜巡。他近距离的观察着这个身材高大强壮的人类，原来人类是穿了一套做工很精良的黑色战甲啊。今晚哥谭的天气似乎不太好，身边人类身上的热度越来越高。他开始担忧人类会不会中暑什么的，甚至做好了随时暴露身份的准备，但人类的忍耐力显然比他认知的要高得多。  
他静静的享受着 和 这个不知道他存在的人类朋友的独处时间，一切都看上去很安宁直到另一个外星人出现了。那个是他在大都会见过几次的氪星遗孤，这个氪星人貌似还在一个保护地球的联盟里。氪星人和人类说着什么，他对人类的语言学的还不是很彻底，这个语种他目前只能听个大概。听上去他们关系不错，好像是挺好的朋友。可惜老天放过谁，之后发生的事情彻底的推翻了他的认知，这两个不同星球的雄性生物明显不只是朋友，除非他太孤陋寡闻。但真相出现的方式让他觉得要疯了，事情究竟为什么会这样发展？为什么他要在这里？为什么？为什么？为什么？  
压在自己背上的人类一声声的喘息着。。。他可是连个女朋友都没交过啊为什么要在两个外星人的性爱里扮演这么一个奇怪的角色。热度从人类的身上传递到无机化的自己，他开始无比痛恨自己雕像般的存在。啊啊啊！！！顶在自己腿边蹭动的是人类的。。。那个氪星佬！！！他想他要不要就这么假装不堪重负从楼上掉下去算了，然而理智还是没让他使用这个愚蠢的逃离方式。  
啦啦啦啦~六只手的Kenhlk有尾巴，Gerlsh的小儿子没嘴巴~各式各样的奇怪民谣被他在脑子里默默唱着。人类有个话怎么说来着？欲哭无泪。Dolfrut不知道一直和平与所有文明共存的自己为什么会遭此厄运，同时可怕的是自己竟然完全没有厌恶的感觉。哈哈哈。。。这难道就是自己一直单身的原因吗。。。自己的视线微微移动就可以看见他严肃的人类朋友现在已经完全是另外一副模样了。人类的额发在顶撞里晃动着，泪水顺着赤红的眼角滑落。他有些晃神，人类的名字是布鲁斯来着，这个人类真的是很性感，哈？！Noooooooo! 他可不是个变态啊，一定是今晚太热了哈哈哈。。。  
时间慢的简直令人发指，Dolfrut死死盯着自己下方某个巷子里一个肥胖人类的秃顶，让那个人类不自在的四处张望了好几次。这个氪星佬有完没完啊Poludor！没有听见布鲁斯都要力竭了吗？但他还是非常感激氪星佬把战场基本带离了自己的背部。他悲哀的觉得自己大概永远没有办法和布鲁斯成为朋友了，他不觉得自己还有本事能直视这个让无机化的自己微微发热的人类。压抑的呻吟绕着他，那两个家伙弄出来的可耻水声让他希望自己真的是个雕塑。万幸正当他觉得一切都离他远去的时候，这场悲剧终于结束了。他感激的听着天上逼近的雷声，谢谢真的谢谢。靠在他背上基本陷入了睡眠的布鲁斯，在一阵窸窸窣窣之后被氪星佬抱着离开了这个根本就不应该被实施某种行为的楼顶。  
之后暴雨就来到了哥谭，寒风冷雨刮着他的脸让他觉得无比的凄凉。  
Dolfrut希望布鲁斯醒过来之后可以让那个氪星佬被那个什么绿玩意儿给直接轰出地球。

注：Dolfrut及其相关是我捏造出来的，他的形象脑洞来源于Doctor Who电视剧. 

番外二：  
迪克欲言又止的看着从周六夜晚消失到周日中午才给他回复，而现在才出现在他面前的布鲁斯。他很想问问到底发生了什么，但布鲁斯现在拒人于千里之外的神情让迪克还是选择把蛋饼塞进了嘴里。周六晚上那场暴雨让他以为布鲁斯出了意外，当时差点就出去找布鲁斯的迪克是被阿福拦下告知一切安好的。他不太喜欢这种被蒙在鼓里的感觉，布鲁斯和阿福明显有什么瞒着他，直觉告诉他这事儿肯定和超人有什么关系。  
阿福从厨房里端出刚煮好的咖啡，布鲁斯正在快速浏览一堆报纸，他给自家老爷的杯子满上，看到昨天凌晨跟他联络的人所处报社的报纸被直接垫在了杯子下面。阿福决定今天报纸放在餐桌当杯垫这件事就算没看见好了。布鲁斯之前的失联阿福根本就没有担心过，因为他知道送东西的超人肯定会陪着自家老爷。只是没有想到后来跟自己通讯报平安的会是超人，当时那个年轻男人的声音听起来竟然有些瑟缩和不好意思。阿福大概明白发生了什么，毕竟是一对儿不常有机会独处的恋人，只是通讯器里的杂音显示超人当时似乎在什么露天的高处，而后来自己拿到手的保温箱里变质的三明治彻底证明了他的想法。阿福明白布鲁斯明显不属于赶潮流的那群人，所以他在这整件事唯一担忧的是超人。自家老爷的报复心或者说自尊心有多强，他是最了解的。阿福并不想当个插手插脚的家长角色，他只能希望那个外星小伙子自求多福。  
布鲁斯黑色睡袍里的睡衣领子被系到了最顶上，这感觉很不舒适。迪克站起身准备出门，可这个角度正好让他看到布鲁斯衣领部位有一小块半遮半掩的淤痕。他想也没想就问了：“Bruce，你的脖子怎么了？” 空气突然像是凝结了，只听见布鲁斯手里的报纸因为突然的一抖发出了一声脆响。迪克也感觉到了气氛的诡异但并不明白为什么。布鲁斯的表情像是完全没有听见迪克的问题，而阿福在旁边提醒:“鉴于您不愿意坐车上课，我觉得是时候该去赶校车或出发了。”迪克猛地看了眼挂钟，还有一会就要迟到了。他觉得比起在堵车的时候坐车，还是自己跑的比较快。“再见，Bruce！Alf！”迪克飞快的跑出了门，可到一家松饼店门口的时候他突然意识到他刚才看见的淤痕像是什么。那难道不是个吻痕吗！？  
问题是哪来的吻痕，布鲁斯最近没和哪个女人有瓜葛呀？很明显迪克这么久都没发现布鲁斯和超人的关系 真有很大一部分可以归功于那两个为老不尊的人的运气，因为迪克在发现那是吻痕没一会之后就得出了个让他自己差点给绊飞的结论。总是飞到哥谭的超人，总是前后出现的布鲁斯和超人，还有好几次被布鲁斯支开的自己。再加上没人惊讶的失联 和 昨天晚上避开蝙蝠却去找罗宾询问状况的超人。最后再来一个周六前根本不存在的吻痕。迪克觉得自己是真有点傻才会忽视那么多线索，但谁没事会想到这两人竟然会是这么个关系啊！迪克盘算着今天回家一定要找布鲁斯问个明白，他已经受够了一直被当成小鬼头看待了。

与此同时，阿福站在了布鲁斯身边语重心长的说:“Master Bruce，我觉得是时候告诉他 您和超人的关系了。” 布鲁斯这次没有再当做没听见，他放下了报纸看向阿福。阿福接着陈诉:“对孩子隐瞒家长感情生活的家庭并没有什么值得借鉴的，况且我深信他的阅历也足够他接受这一切了。” 布鲁斯重新拿起报纸，淡淡地说:“如果他决定问我的话，我会如实相告的。Alf。” 这位韦恩家的大老爷喝了口咖啡，唇角勾起了一个小小的弧度:“大概就是今天了吧，毕竟明显成这样都还没有发现的话就不是我的罗宾而是某个氪星白痴了。”

而炎热的墨西哥，被外派正在给仙人掌照相的克拉克感到背后莫名一寒，苦笑着猜大概超人又被他那坏脾气的爱人给嫌弃了。

 

说明：  
1， 前段日子太多乱七八糟的事儿，被我写成正文二的吉祥物番外再稍等几天就可以了。谢谢~  
2,如果你们没有看见我更新我可能是被谁埋在某个洞穴底部了。  
3， 文中大雨的时候，我这里正好也大雨瓢泼了。天地间只有雨雷电，窗外一片模糊就像是世界消失了。不禁有些羡慕自己文里的那一对儿。


End file.
